1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve, and more particularly to a valve for controlling the flowing of a three-way tubing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical valves comprise ball valves or solenoid valves for controlling the flowing of a tubing, such as a three-way tubing, most of the valves include a complicated configuration which is adverse for manufacturing purposes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional valves.